Unexpected Surprises
by DarkPrincess13014
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker get a little surprise during school. Over 200 Kids from 20 years into the future and attend Casper High! 4 kids stay with Danny and Danny thinks there is something suspicious about them, Chapter 11 up! Sorry for the long wait!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story! I haven't done this in so long and this is my first Danny Phantom FanFic. Please leave me your reviews of what you think of the first chapter, and i can take flames so please be critical if you want. Well here is the first chapter of Unexpected Surprises!!**

**DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

The famous trio, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, were sitting in boredom in Mr. Lancer's class pretending to listen to his long lecture about who knows what.

Danny notices that a piece of paper landed on his desk and looks to his right and sees Sam mouth 'Open it.'

'Are we still studying tonight after school?' Danny reads to himself the note from Sam.

'Sorry, I can't, I'm meeting Valerie at the Nasty Burger' Danny wrote back and tossed the note on Sam's desk.

Danny saw Sam's expression as she read it. Her facial expression was mixed with anger and sadness. Danny felt bad that he made plans with Sam then changed them when Valerie wanted to hang out. Valerie has been Danny's girlfriend for 2 months now and ever since then Danny and Sam hung out maybe 3 times, considering before they used to hang out everyday, along with Tucker. Danny still hung out with Tucker but not that much anymore since the whole Valerie thing.

'Great, now she's mad, and I feel guilty,' Danny thought to himself still looking at Sam feeling with his conscious bugging him.

'Sam has always been there for you, and now every time she wants to do something, you're with Valerie,' his conscious seemed to tell him.

'Well I'm sorry that Valerie is my girlfriend, I kind of need to pay attention to her too,'

'But ALL your attention is ALWAYS on Valerie now, sooner or later Sam is going to get fed up with you and not even try to speak to you,'

'She's already fed up with me, but she should understand, Valerie is my girlfriend and I really like her and someday Sam will know what it's like,'

'Well maybe she's too busy watching the guy she loves pretend she's invisible, and like she's nothing,'

'What are you talking about?'

'Clueless…..'

Danny decided just to ignore the little voice in his head. He felt bad but he made sure he would try to make it up to her cause if he didn't, he might lose her.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"I'm getting sick and tired of Danny ignoring us, and treating us like crap," Sam said sitting in lunch with Tucker, watching Danny sitting with Valerie across the cafeteria.

"Give him a break, this is his real first girlfriend and we have to let him have some freedom from us," Tucker said taking a huge bit out of his burger.

"But he's been ignoring and pretending like we are nothing for 2 months, he doesn't even want us to help him with ghost hunting anymore, and also Danny could do WAY better than Valerie," Sam said slamming her fork into her salad.

"Somebody sounds jealous…." Tucker said in a sing song voice.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS; I never said he could do better with me being with him," Sam said almost yelling.

"You never said you didn't want to be with him though," Tucker said smiling looking like the chesire cat.

"Tucker…" Sam growled wanted to stop with conversation before it got any worse.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now, but you should of made your move and that could be you over there with Danny sharing a soda," Tucker said looking over at Danny and Valeria sharing a soda with 2 straws.

"Whatever," Sam mumbled standing up from the table and leaving the cafeteria.

.

"She will come to her senses eventually," Tucker said shrugging and continuing with his lunch.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"I swear I feel like I'm losing all my best friends," Sam said to herself as she walked down the empty hallways and all the way outside.

Sam was just walking around the school till she heard fainted screaming getting louder and louder.

"Where's that coming from?" Sam said out loud.

She then saw a green vortex appear a few feet away from her and it was hanging upside down. It reminded her of the ghost portal but only creepier looking. Sam then noticed the screaming was coming from the portal and then the screaming got so loud it was like someone screaming right in her ear. Then it seemed like over 200 hundred kids fell out of the portal. After it seemed like there was no more kids the portal shut and all the kids were groaning from pain, probably because of the hard impact on the cement in the parking lot.

Sam then ran over to see if they were okay. She then noticed that all the kids looked human.

'Why would so many human kids fall out of a ghost portal or whatever kind of portal,' Sam whispered to herself that only she could hear herself.

"What's going on here?!" the principal said running out of the building towards Sam and the hundreds of kids.

"Were sorry to just drop in like this but we were told to give this to you," a girl said handing the principal a sheet of paper with writing on it.

Sam stared at the girl for a sec and looked at what she looked like.

This girl had jet black hair that was probably about elbow length. She had bright blue eyes that reminded Sam of Danny's eyes that she loved so much. She was wearing a tight purple, off the shoulder shirt with a black, thick strapped cami underneath. She had tight, dark blue jeans on with purple ballerina flats. Sam admired her style but thought it was probably still a bit too girly for herself

"Oh my," the principal said after reading the letter and looking at all the kids with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, I understand it's a real shock, but it would be helpful if you follow what that letter says," the girl said who handed her the paper.

"Of course, you kids just stay out here while I- wait, Ms. Manson, what are you doing out here?" the principal said looking at Sam.

The other kids looked her as well, the girl Sam was looking at who was talking to the principal just turned her head and saw her and gave her a warming smile.

"Uhm- I was just walking out here to…" Sam said trying to figure out an excuse while talking.

"She was helping us, because she saw us fall and just wanted to make sure we were okay," the girl said stepping towards Sam and stopping at her side.

"Oh, well okay then, well let me get the rest of the staff and while a call for an emergency assembly," the principal said then walked back into the school building.

"Thanks for the save there," Sam said looking at the girl.

"No problem,"

"By the way, I'm Sam," Sam said extending her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Lillith, but call me Lilly," Lilly said shaking Sam's hand.

Sam smiled at the girl and knew right there that she wanted to get to know her and for once actually wanting to talk to a girl.

**There is my first chapter! Remember to leave your reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for Reading my first chapter!! I have only had one review so far but I already have the first 5 chapters wrote and decided to put the second on up on the same day I publish it (: Here's chapter 2!**

**DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

All the new kids were sitting on one side of the gym while the Casper High students were sitting on the other side. All the staff members were sitting on chairs on the gym floor with the principal up on a podium. Sam was sitting between Danny and Tucker while Valerie was sitting next to Danny on the end.

"Attention students," the principal said loudly into the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"You are probably all wondering why as to why you are here and with the extra kids here as well," the principal said.

"These kids are not from here, they are all from 20 years into the future at Casper High,"

Everyone on Sam's side started mumbling stuff to their neighbors about what the principal just said.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Danny said looking at Sam.

"Yeah me either," Sam said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"To explain everything else is a student from the future," the principal said stepping down from the podium.

Sam then noticed Lilly going up to the podium clearing her throat as if she was going to make a big, long speech.

"Hello, my name is Lilly and the reason why we are here is for protection," Lilly said in a confident voice.

"In our time, there is a war going on between the Earth and a dimension we all call the ghost zone,"

Everybody looked rather shocked and too stunned to speak all except Danny, Sam, and Tucker who all just glanced at each other with curious faces.

"All the adults thought it would be wise for the kids of Casper High to hide somewhere that ghosts would never think to find us. We don't know how long we are to be here but for now, all us future kids are going to be attending Casper High with the rest of you. Each of us future kids will be staying with an assigned family for now until we go home. To make this clear to everyone in this room," Lilly said then looking down like she was in deep thought before she continued.

"Everyone is probably thinking that one of us is your kids you raise in the future. Well you are right, but we are to not tell if we are or not because it could mess up the timeline as we know it, which is why we are to not tell you our last names and that we will only be going by our first names, That is all," Lilly announced walking down the podium and into the bleachers where she was before.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny really needed to talk to Sam and Tucker about this so he told Valerie that they couldn't make their date and ran up to Sam and Tucker who were walking home in silence.

"Hey guys," Danny said once he caught his breath.

"Wow you're actually walking with us, I'm in shock," Sam said in a bitter tone.

"Sam, this isn't the time," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Your right, but still I have a point," Sam said not even looking in his direction.

"What do you think caused a war between Earth and the ghost zone?" Danny asked deciding to ignore Sam's last comment.

"Who knows, but maybe one of the future kids could tell us," Tucker said shrugging.

"I dought it, they're going to be really secretive because if they tell us anything, it could wreck up the time line," Sam said.

"We could at least try," Danny said.

They finally reached Danny's place, FentonWorks, and walked inside and saw a few kids from the assemble sitting on their couch.

"Danny! Come meet who's going to stay with us," Maddie said standing in the living room next to Jack.

Danny looked at all the kids sitting on the couch. There were 2 girls and 2 boys who all looked about 15 years old.

"Hey Lilly," Sam said once she saw Lilly sitting on the couch between 2 boys.

"Hey Sam," Lilly said standing up and walked towards the trio.

"You know her?" Tucker said looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, I met her when she first got here," Sam said.

"Oh, well I'm Danny and this is Tucker," Danny said motioning towards Tucker when he introduced him.

"I'm Lilly if you haven't figured that out," Lilly said laughing a bit.

"So, who are these people?" Sam asked looking at the rest of them on the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is my twin brother David," Lilly said motioning David to stand up.

David had jet black hair just like Lilly. His hair was a bit messy and he had long bangs that hung a bit in front of his violet eyes. David has a navy blue button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath with light blue, perfect fitting jeans and with black and white tennis shoes. He was a bit taller than Lilly, probably a good 2 inches.

David just nods his head at all of them for his greeting, and Lilly just rolled her eyes cause she knows that David was never one for making good first impressions.

"This is my cousin Taylor," Lilly said while a tan skin girl stood up to stand next to Lilly.

Her skin wasn't black but looked tan. She had dark brown hair that was a bit past her shoulders. She had beautiful turquoise eyes. She was wearing a ocean blue sundress that had spaghetti straps and reached down a little above her knees with white flip flops.

"And this is my other cousin Alex," Lilly said looking at Alex who was already standing next to David.

Alex had jet black hair, a bit longer than David's but his bangs were shorter, and said light brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over it with blue jeans and red and white converse shoes.

"Wow, I didn't know that more than one kid was staying with a family," Sam said looking at all of them.

"Well some people wanted to stay together, including us and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton said the more the merrier," Lilly explained.

"Oh, okay then," Danny said still looking at all of them with a rather suspicious look.

"Well we will be back later, we want to look around and I kind of need to talk to my family," Lilly said walking out of the house with her brother and 2 cousins behind her.

"I really like her," Maddie said out of the blue once the door shut.

"Yeah, she's very nice," Jack said walking down to the lab probably to blow another of his inventions up.

"Well I better get dinner ready, with so many guests, you staying for dinner Sam and Tucker?" Maddie asked.

"Sure," Both Sam and Tucker said.

"Alright, I better get busy then," Maddie said then walking into the kitchen.

Danny was still staring at the door where Lilly and the others were once before.

"What's up with you?" Sam said noticing Danny staring at the door.

"Nothing, it's just there's something about them that doesn't make me feel comfortable," Danny said walking upstairs to his room with Sam and Tucker following behind him.

"Why is that?" Tucker asked once they reached Danny's bedroom.

"I don't know, but I don't think I should trust them for some reason," Danny said sitting on his bed.

"But you just met them, you can't just not trust somebody for no reason," Sam explained to Danny.

"I know, but I think I should watch them for a while," Danny said changing into his phantom form and jumping up from his bed and flying up from his room.

"Should we follow him?" Tucker asked.

"No, I just hope he knows what he's doing," Sam said looking out the window that Danny was just at seconds before.

**There's Chapter 2!!! I will try to update as soon as possible!! REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!!!! Hope you like it!**

**DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Danny was flying above the city looking for Lilly and the others. He felt bad about wanting to spy but there was something bugging him about them, like he really wanted to get to know them. Danny then saw them walking towards the Nasty Burger and walking inside. Danny turned invisible and intangible and stuck his head through the wall to see them talking at a booth, eating.

"I can't believe this place never changed, even after 20 years," Taylor said glancing around.

"I know, but you know, Amity Park has only changed so slightly if you haven't noticed," Alex said while chewing on his food and having food bits fly into Lilly's face.

"Eww! Alex, swallow before talk," Lilly growled grabbing napkins off her tray to wipe of the food.

"And here I thought Taylor had the bad manners," David said chuckling.

"Well at least I'm not as bad as you, Mr. Pick your nose than put it in your sister's food," Taylor said mockingly.

"WHAT?!!?!?" Lilly exclaimed spitting out her fries that were in her mouth.

"Haha, I was just kidding Lilly," Taylor said.

"Okay, good," Lilly said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, that was last week when he did that," Taylor said mumbling to herself making sure nobody heard her.

"So, don't you guys think it's weird to see our parents at our age?" David said changing the subject.

"Yeah it is, but I think its kind cool though, but weird at the same time," Taylor said.

"I didn't even see mine, mine don't even know each other yet, and my mom is too busy going around the country exploring right now, so I probably won't see them," Alex said looking down at his food in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Alex, but you know that's kind of a good thing though," Lilly explained.

"How is that a good thing?" Alex asked.

"Well we have seen the rest of our parents and I'm surprised none of them noticed that we look just like them," Lilly explained looking at everyone else.

"Yeah, I know, I thought my mom was supposed to be the smart one too," Taylor said wanting to laugh.

"Yeah, but sometimes your dad ain't so smart though Taylor," said David laughing.

"Hmm…guess you have a point there," Taylor said laughing and soon everyone else was laughing either.

Danny smiled slightly at the sight of them enjoying each other's company.

'Maybe they aren't so bad, maybe Sam was right, I should just give them a chance,' Danny thought to himself but still staying to watch them.

"I'm worried about you two though," Taylor said in seriousness looking at Lilly and David.

"Why?" Lilly and David answered in unison which they tend to do a lot but since their twins it wasn't that unusual

"Your parents are the most important in this whole group of parents, and have the best marriage," Taylor explained

"What's so bad about that?" David asked wondering where this was going.

"It's bad cause if they found out we went to this time, 'he' will go after you guys first and expose you to everyone in this time and you guys may vanish from existence," Taylor explained.

"He won't find us, we didn't go through all this trouble just to think were going to fail," Lilly said.

"But still, Lilly, he has a lot more power now than ever, he might be locating you right now for all we know," Alex explained worried for his cousins.

"And if he finds you, he will use you guys against your parents and then…" Taylor said but afraid to finish the last part of that sentence.

Taylor and Alex put their heads down thinking they were going to cry. Lilly and David looked at each other and sighed.

"We understand why you guys are worried, but were gonna handle this, and Alex, he will go after you just the same with us, maybe even you too Taylor, we all have to be on our toes for anything suspicious. Were not the only ones in danger either, think about Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz in this time. He might even go after them if he gets the chance," Lilly explained to them forcing their heads up to look at them to show them that they can handle this.

"And Danielle, if he finds her," Alex said with tears running down his face.

"Exactly, we just need to think positively and we can do this," Lilly said.

All of them stood up from the booth getting into a group hug with tears running down all of their faces wishing this wasn't happening.

Danny just floated there and noticed he was also crying. He flew out of the Nasty Burger and flew on top of a building. He was crying to himself and not even knowing why. So many questions were running through Danny's head at that moment.

'Who's this 'he' they keep mentioning? Why is he after them? Why is he after me, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, and even Danielle?' Danny thought to himself all at once.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny flew straight home and noticed Sam and Tucker sitting on the couch in the living room but decided that he wanted to fly to his room to think. He fell on top of his bed and changed from Phantom to Fenton.

'Why am I so worried? Lilly said herself that they could handle it,' Danny thought to himself.

'But she didn't seem very confident in those words,' his conscious told him.

'I think she will be fine. She seems like a strong girl; I think she can do it,'

'But you don't even know what it is, it may be more than she and her family can handle,'

'Well if she needs help she will ask for it,'

'No she won't, I can tell she's very stubborn and won't bug you to help her,'

'How would you even know?'

'Because I'm not clueless like some people about everything around him,'

'Again, why am I always called clueless?'

'Because you're stupid about your feelings and people around you,'

'Am not! Name one time,'

'One word, Sam,'

'What about Sam?'

'Never mind, you will realize it sooner or later,'

Danny groaned to himself falling into a deep sleep tired from arguing with his conscious.

**That's chapter 3!!!! I will update soon most likely tomorrow or the next day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Hope you like it!! (:**

**DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

"Danny, dinner is ready," Lilly said trying to wake him up.

"Huh? What?" Danny mumbled trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Haha, tired?" Lilly said giggling.

"You can say that," Danny said smiling to himself.

"You seem a little off though, Sam says you never sleep during the day," Lilly explained looking at him making sure he wasn't physically hurt or anything.

"Yeah, but I just really need some rest, I don't get much sleep," Danny explained.

'Haha, that isn't a lie either, I haven't been getting much sleep lately cause of ghost hunting,' Danny thought

"Yeah, I think we all know how busy you get," Lilly said giving him a slight smile and leaving the room with Danny looking at her funny.

'What did she mean by that?' Danny thought.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Lilly, David, Taylor, Alex, Maddie, and Jack were all eating their dinner in the kitchen on a extended table that Maddie had to bring out so that everybody could sit down at the same table.

"So, why don't you all tell us about yourselves," Maddie suggested looking at the four kids who were now all glancing at each other.

"Mom, they can't say who they are, you know that," Jazz explained to her mother.

"I know but it's just so exciting to have people who know what happens 2 decades from now," Maddie said all excitedly.

"It's okay Mrs. Fenton, we can say about what were like, I think that's okay," Lilly said looking at the other three.

"Okay," Maddie said.

"I'll start; well my name is Lilly like you all know. I am very smart, well if you consider an A and B student smart." Lilly said giggling a bit.

"Well at least it's better than Danny's grades," Jazz said looking at her little brother who was now glaring at her, playfully of course.

"Haha. Well I have only one sibling which is David. I write poetry on my spare time, and reading too and…well there's not that much about me that's really special," Lilly said a little embarrassed.

"Not if you count…" Taylor began to say but Lilly kicked her under the table and Taylor cursed under her breath.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at them rather suspiciously after that little incident while Lilly just smiled and laughed sheepishly.

"So Mrs. Fenton, this really is rather delicious spaghetti you made here for us," Lilly said taking a bite out of her bowl of spaghetti.

"Why thank you Lilly, you should try the meatballs with them," Maddie said pointing at the meatballs that sat to the side of Lilly's bowl.

"No thank you, I don't eat anything with a face on it or that used to have a face," Lilly explained.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Maddie said looking rather shocked to know that they now had two guests who didn't eat meat.

"Wow that's just like Sam, uhm….what do you call yourself?" Tucker said then trying to remember what it's called.

"It's called being an ultra-recyclo vegetarian," Lilly and Sam said in unison then laughing a little bit for the fact they said it at the same time.

"Wow, I have never met another ultra-recyclo vegetarian before me, except Gregor," Sam said in surprise but mumbling the last part so nobody heard.

"Yeah, she gets it from her mom cause she's one too," Alex explained then regretting it cause then he felt a very painful kick come from Lilly and a glare from Lilly that made him want to hide in a hole and never come out.

"Wow, well I think it's good that you and your mom are setting good examples," said Sam starting to like Lilly a lot better than she did before.

"Thanks," Lilly said with a smile.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sam and Tucker left right after dinner and now everyone in the Fenton home was getting ready for bed. Lilly and Taylor were sharing the guest bedroom while David and Alex were in Danny's room. Danny went into the guest bedroom to check up on the girls and how their settling in.

"You girls getting comfy?" Danny asked seeing them on the bed under the covers.

"Yeah, could you turn off the lights for us while you're up?" Lilly asked politely.

"Sure, goodnight girls," Danny said while turning off the lights.

"Night Danny," Taylor and Lilly said before Danny shut the door for them getting ready to go to bed himself.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny woke up in the middle of the night needing to go to the bathroom. He stepped around David and Alex who were sleeping on the ground in sleeping bags and walked out of his room. He walked past the guest bedroom when he swore he thought he heard somebody talking.

Danny opened the door slightly and saw Taylor sound asleep but no Lilly in bed. He looked around the room and saw her sitting on the windowsill talking to herself.

"I wish I wasn't here. I want to be with you guys helping with this war, if something happened to you guys I would always regret not trying to stay and help you fight." Lilly said looking up towards the sky.

"You should go to sleep Lilly," Danny said scaring Lilly a bit to make her jump.

"Oh sorry Danny, I didn't hear you come in," Lilly said looking at him then looking up towards the sky again.

Danny looked at Lilly for a few seconds thinking that maybe he should try to see if he can help to whatever is bugging her.

"Is there something bugging you cause most people don't talk to themselves in the middle of the night unless something is bugging them," Danny said trying to be funny, which didn't work too well.

"It's just…what if we can never go back," Lilly said not even glancing towards Danny.

"Well of course you're going to go back, it's your time," Danny said rather confused.

"No, I mean if humans lose. Ghosts will control everything and the earth and the ghost zone will become one and all us humans will have to live as slaves while we treat the ghosts like kings," Lilly said feeling tears forming in her eyes.

Danny didn't really know what to say at this point because she had a point. What if humans did lose? What will become of all these kids and Lilly?

"You just need to stay positive, humans can do anything if we set our minds to do something," Danny said trying to choose his words wisely.

"I guess your right, I'm sorry but I'm not usually the negative type when if comes to these kinds of things, I guess I'm just scared," Lilly said.

"I would be to if I were you, it's completely normal," Danny explained.

They sat in silence that seemed like hours to both of them when in reality it was only a few minutes.

"I think we should get back to bed now," Danny said standing up offering a hand to Lilly.

"Yeah, you're right," Lilly said accepting Danny's hand and leading her to her bed.

"Goodnight Lil," Danny said deciding that would be a cute nick name for her.

Lilly then giggles a little bit that surprised Danny.

"What?" Danny said wanted to laugh too.

"Nothing, it's just that only my dad ever calls me that," Lilly said looking up at Danny.

"Well now I do too," Danny said placing covers over Lilly.

"Goodnight Danny," Lilly said feeling herself fall asleep.

Danny watched her as she fell asleep and once she did he kissed her forehead and left the room to go back to sleep in his room.

**That's chapter 4!! And some of you may think that Lilly and Danny are acting romantically with each but don't worry, they WILL NOT end up in any relationship or have feelings for each other like that, I can promise you that, it's strictly platonic. LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!!!!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my story and put me on their story alerts!!! And to bewaretheboxghost, thanks for the advice, and i have to agree with what you said. You actually inspired me to change chapter 6 cause i alreay have it all done but now i'm thinking about changing it :D thank you. Now here's chapter 5!!**

**DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

The next morning Danny, Lilly, David, Taylor, and Alex were all walking to school together about how crowded the school was going to be with so many extra students.

"It's going to be jammed packed," Taylor said.

"I know, that's why me and Danny decided that were sharing lockers," Lilly said looking at Danny.

Danny was about to say something till he heard someone yelling his name from behind and saw it was Valerie.

"Danny! Wait up!" Valerie yelled catching up with the rest of them.

"Hey Val," Danny said warmly to his girlfriend.

"Danny, I tried to call you last night but you never picked up," Valerie said pouting a bit and sticking out her bottom lip in an attempt to look cute.

"I'm sorry, I was busy helping some future kids get settled in," Danny explained now feeling bad about the calls.

"Yeah I know, they are going to be so annoying at our school. I mean come on, the future? What are these kids trying to play at?" Valerie said in sort of a snotty way.

"You do realize were standing right here right?" Lilly said in a rude matter.

"Oops sorry, didn't mean to be so rude," Valerie apologized but you could automatically tell that she barely ment it.

"Too late," Lilly said glaring at her.

Danny could already tell that Lilly and Valerie weren't going to get along at all and decided to jump in before it got any worse.

"So Lilly, here's my locker combination and my locker number when you decide to put stuff in there," Danny said giving Lilly a little piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Wait! You're sharing lockers with her?" Valerie almost yelled with jealousy.

"Yeah, the school will probably run out of lockers so we decided to share one," Danny said shrugging and obviously not noticing Valerie's anger.

"How sweet of you," Valerie said through her gritted teeth.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

School went a lot more smoothly than everyone thought it would. Danny became great kids with Lilly, David, Taylor, and Alex, as well as with Sam and Tucker. When the school bell rang telling the students school was out Valerie ran up to Danny before he could leave.

"Danny? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Valerie asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you guys later," Danny said to all his friends as he walked with Valerie.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked.

"Well here's the thing. I don't like you hanging out with those kids," Valerie said getting to the point quickly.

"What? What's wrong with them?" Danny asked getting kind of mad that Valerie is telling him to stay away from them.

"Nothing, I just don't want you spending so much time with them cause then we can't hang out," Valerie explained reaching for his hand but Danny yanked it away before she could make contact.

"Valerie, you can't tell me who I can hang out with," Danny said trying to keep his anger under control.

"Uhh yeah I can, I'm your girlfriend!" Valerie yelled.

"Well I don't want an over controlling bitch for my girlfriend then!" Danny yelled then stomping away leaving a stunned Valerie behind him.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny came up to his house and slammed the door shut as he walked in still mad about what Valerie told him.

"You okay Danny?" Sam asked sitting in the living room with everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a fight with Valerie and now were done," Danny said still feeling his blood boiling.

Sam and Lilly felt like jumping up and down like preppy little girls when they heard that news. Then they looked at Danny and felt a little bad but still were over filled with joy.

"I'm sorry Danny," Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I don't think I want to be with someone like her anyway," Danny said looking up at Sam after he said that which caused Sam to turn fifty shades of red.

"What kind of person would you want to be with then," Sam said looking down at her feet.

"Someone smart, fun, loving, down to earth, and just somebody who will be there for me and is not the jealous type," Danny said looking at Sam straight in the eye once she looked up.

"That girl will be lucky," Sam said smiling at Danny still looking him in the eye.

Danny and Sam continued with this while everyone else looked at each other smiling knowingly till Tucker ruined the moment.

"Now this is the part when you kiss her," Tucker said laughing.

"Tucker! Don't ruin it!" Lilly, David, Taylor, and Alex said and started to yell at Tucker.

Danny and Sam then released eye contact both blushing a deep crimson color. Everyone then quieted down when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Jack said running towards the door revealing someone that none of the kids ever wanted to see.

**Kind of a cliffhanger there (: hahaha just love doing those. In your review try to guess who's at the door and in the next chapter I'll reveal who was right and sorry about the length, i just thought it would be a good place to leave off the chapter. LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!! I appreciate all of you guys reading my stories and putting me on your favorite author's list and your story alerts but I would really appreciate your reviews too. Btw I think people have been getting confused about something. Lilly and David are brother-sister while Taylor and Alex are their cousins, Taylor and Alex are not brother-sister, their cousins from each other too, well sorta. It will make more sense as the story keeps on going. Here's chapter 6!!**

**DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

"Vladdy!" Jack yelled picking up Vlad and swinging him around in a hug.

"Nice to see you to Jack, but please PUT ME DOWN," Vlad said with this face turning blue losing his breath.

"Sorry Vladdy," Jack apologized as he put him down.

Danny wasn't to happy to see Vlad here in his home, and could tell that Sam and Tucker weren't all too happy about it either. Danny then looked at the others and noticed that all of their facial expressions were different when they saw Vlad. Alex looked shocked while Taylor just looked scared. But Lilly and David didn't seem shocked or scared, they looked like they were in rage and Danny could of swore he saw Lilly and David's eyes flash green for a second.

"You guys know who he is?" Tucker asked looking at the future kids.

"Vlad Masters, your guys' mayor right?" Lilly said still looking at Vlad with rage.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sam asked.

"Because he still is mayor of Amity Park in our time," Alex explained.

"Wow, you think he would have retired by now," Danny said looking at Vlad trying to picture him as an older man.

"Yeah, well you know how he loves power over people," Lilly said in an almost disgust kind of way.

"Oh trust me, we know," Sam said.

"Daniel, Samantha, Tucker, how are you guys?" Vlad asked sitting down in a chair next to their couch while Jack left the room.

"Fine Vlad," Danny hissed at Vlad.

"So, you're Lillith, David, Taylor, and Alexander right?" Vlad said eyeing the four kids.

"How do you know who we are?" David asked in suspicion.

"I'm mayor of this town, I learned the names of the future kids who are in for a visit," Vlad explained.

"And by that you mean just our names right?" Alex said glaring at Vlad.

"Of course not," Vlad said with a slight smirk on his face saying that he was probably lying.

Lilly's glare at Vlad was probably the most intense out of all of them. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all looked at Lilly wondering why she doesn't like Vlad, you could already tell just by the way she was looking at him.

"So, Lillith, how are your parents?" Vlad asked smiling evilly at Lilly.

"It's LILLY, and that's none of your business," Lilly said standing up looking down at Vlad cause she could with him sitting down.

"Harsh, it was only a question," Vlad said laughing slightly.

Lilly seemed like she was going to charge at Vlad till Taylor came up behind her and pulled her down on the couch where she was before.

"Lilly, just breath," David said rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Thank you David, if it wasn't for you, I could probably be on the ground wrestling with her sister," Vlad said chuckling.

"You staying for dinner Vlad?" Jack said coming back into the room.

"No thank you, I was just stopping by," Vlad said standing up and going towards the door. Vlad walked out the door.

"I'll be right back," Lilly said walking towards the door before anyone could stop her and walked out the door.

"We better follow her," David said standing up with everyone else and walking towards the back door.

"Don't be out too late, it's already dark," Maddie said as the walked out the door.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

All of them were watching Lilly behind a building as she approached Vlad from behind as he continued walking.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing?" Jazz asked walking up behind the others trying to listen what was going on.

"SHHHH!!!!!" they all hushed her as Lilly started to say something to Vlad. Jazz was then curious so she decided to stay with them to hear this.

"What do you know Plasmius?" Lilly said catching up to Vlad from behind.

Vlad just laughed evilly and shaking his head as he turned around and saw Lilly.

"What do you ever mean child?" Vlad asked trying to sound dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that just wasn't a friendly visit. You were there to make certain that me and my family was staying with the Fenton's," Lilly growled.

"Well there's that and to prove my self right," Vlad said smirking.

"Prove yourself of what?" Lilly asked.

"That you were actually here and not in your own time helping," Vlad said.

"You know as well as me that my father would never let me do that," Lilly growled.

"So, when did you figure out that I knew who you are?" Vlad asked changing the subject a little bit.

"Right when you walked through that door and looked at me and my brother," Lilly explained.

"Smart girl, just like your mother," Vlad smirked trying to push her buttons.

"Don't say anything about my mother!" Lilly yelled trying to control her anger.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Vlad said laughing slightly.

"You better watch what you say, or you'll regret it," Lilly said with her fists tighten that it turned her knuckles white.

"Oh, and go against your dad's wishes about what your not supposed to do while you are here?" Vlad said.

"It would be worth getting in trouble for," Lilly growled.

"I dare you to do it," Vlad smirking knowing he was going to get what he wants.

"Don't think I won't Vlad," Lilly said almost smirking back.

"Do your worst child," Vlad said changing into Plasimus.

"LILLY!! NO!!!!!" David, Alex, and Taylor yelled running out from behind the building to stop her from what she was doing but was too late.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz watched in shock when blue rings formed at Lilly's waist and moved up and down her body revealing a totally different look.

Lilly was now in a black shirt that came about an inch above her naval with a white collar, the shirt was long sleeved with long white gloves with her finger tips sticking out and the gloves came above her elbows. Resting on her hips was a short black skirt with a thin white trimming on the end, with black tights underneath with white heeled boots that came just below the knee. Her once blue eyes were now glowing green and her hair was different too. It was snow white now and in a high pony tail and the pony reached down to her hips, and holding the pony tail was a black hair tie, and with bangs that just barely covered her eyes.

"Lilly! Look what you've done!" David yelled at his sister.

"And just what I wanted," Vlad said laughing.

Lilly decided not to take this anymore and blasted Vlad in the chest with a ghost ray but Vlad blocked it easily just by moving a step.

"Not very good with your powers I see," Vlad said smirking.

Vlad then brought out a ray gun behind his cape and once he did, Lilly stared at it in shock.

"Remember this Lillith?" Vlad said watching Lilly who looked scared out of her mind to even say anything or even move.

"Get that thing away from her!" David said stepping in front of his sister.

"You know I could just as well use it on you too David," Vlad said shrugging.

Danny decided he couldn't take anymore of this and stepped out from behind with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz walking behind him.

"Stay away from them," Danny said sternly walking up to Vlad.

"I would stay back if I were you Daniel," Vlad said now pointing the ray gun to Danny.

Vlad then pulled the trigger towards Danny and the ray would of hit him if it weren't for Alex who put a shield dome around all of them using his hands with David helping keeping it up and strong.

"Smart move Alexander, who were always my favorite," Vlad said smiling at Alex.

"Shut up," Alex said bringing down the dome.

"Sorry, I'm just giving my grandson a compliment," Vlad said smirking.

"What?!" exclaimed Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looking at Alex.

"I AM NOT YOUR GRANDSON!!" Alex yelled at Vlad ignoring Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's outburst.

"Well of course you are, your mother is my daughter," Vlad said simply like if it was the easiest thing to explain in the world.

"My mother never treated you like a dad, and what kind of father are you trying to destroy her?" Alex said getting mad.

"No matter, I still consider you my grandchild along with Lillith, David, and Taylor but especially you though Alexander," Vlad said looking at Alex in a loving way.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't consider you a grandfather," Alex said glaring at him.

Danny was listening to all of this in disbelief. He didn't have a clue of what half the things they were saying and wondering how Lilly, David, and Alex have ghost powers. Danny assumed David and Alex were to cause how else would of they put up that shield dome around them earlier.

"How do you know all this in the first place?" Lilly said after she got over her scared mode she was in before.

"I had a little bit of contact with someone in the future," Vlad said smiling evilly.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"Me," a voice said in the air.

The voice then turned visible and was standing next to Plasimus. It turned out to be a very old but more evil looking Vlad standing next to the younger Vlad. Everyone stared at him up and down while Lilly, David, Taylor, and Alex looked at older Plasmius with a cold hard glare.

"How-what-how?!" Lilly said stuttering.

"Surprised to see me?" older Plasmius said looking at Lilly.

"A bit, how did you get here? How did you know where we were?" Lilly said running her hand through her long pony tail who by the way is still in ghost mode.

"You're not the only one who can time travel Lillith, and here you thought that we wouldn't find you," older Vlad said shaking his head.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be back in our time helping to destroy the earth?" David said in a bitter tone.

"I will be back soon, just thought I would give you a little message," older Vlad explained.

"What's the message?" Taylor asked.

"That your parents will miss you," older Vlad said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lilly asked raising an eyebrow and taking a step forward.

"That you won't ever see them again," older Vlad said then taking a step back with a portal appearing behind him.

"What do you mean by that?!?!" Lilly exclaimed but already had a feeling what the answer was.

"I think you know," older Vlad said smirking and stepping back into the portal vanishing as he stepped into it.

Lilly was staring at him at disbelief and ran after him and jumped through the portal.

"Lilly!" David yelled running in after her with Taylor and Alex following.

Danny looked at the portal and decided to run in after them too.

"Danny wait!" Sam yelled after Danny running after him with Tucker and Jazz following leaving Vlad behind.

Vlad then watched as the portal vanished and smirked to himself before flying in the air heading back to his cat most likely.

**Wow that chapter was long compared to my other ones!! Well that's chapter six for you guys. Hoped you liked and remember to review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!!!!**

Danny stepped out of the portal with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz right behind him and stared at the scene right in front of him. It was definitely Amity Park but looked very….destroyed and deserted. Lilly and the others were a few feet ahead of him looking around their town.

"I can't believe this happened to our town," Lilly said dropping to her knees looking down.

Danny saw that Lilly was starting to cry and kneeled down besides her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Not really," Lilly mumbled.

"It will be alright Lil, we'll help you," Danny said rubbing her shoulder.

"We will?" Jazz said walking up behind them.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Danny said standing up along with Lilly.

"Danny, can I talk to you a sec?" Jazz said pulling Danny aside before he could say anything.

"What?" Danny asked rudely.

"I don't think we should trust them," Jazz said getting straight to the point.

"Why is that?" Danny asked raising an eye brow.

"Danny, you saw her. She's a ghost, along with the others," Jazz said.

"Okay, one, only Lilly, David, and Alex are ghosts for certain, and also I'm a ghost too. I'm pretty sure their good," Danny said being a little shocked by what his sister just said.

"You can't be sure of that. They could of tricked us into bring us here," Jazz said.

"You guys think that were evil?" Taylor said who was standing right behind Jazz.

"What?!" Lilly exclaimed walking over with David and Alex.

"Well don't you think it's a little suspicious about what all happened?" Jazz said getting into Taylor's face.

"Well were so sorry, it's not like we wanted this to happen," Taylor said sarcastically.

"For all we know, you could be tricking us into your time for us to get destroyed," Jazz said.

"We would never do that to any of you guys. Danny, please tell me you don't believe her," Lilly said turning to look at Danny.

Danny looked back and forth between Lilly and Jazz didn't know what to believe.

'Jazz is my sister, but I just can't believe that Lilly and the others would ever do any harm,' Danny thought looking at the two girls.

"I- I don't know," Danny said looking down then looking up to see tears forming in Lilly's eyes.

"You don't trust me?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Danny said looking up at Lilly.

"Danny, I know you don't trust me because I'm a ghost I get that. But aren't you too? Sam and Tucker trust that you would never hurt them, so you should feel the same about me," Lilly said looking straight at Danny.

"Yeah I know but I just met you so- wait what did you say?" Danny said looking confused.

"That I'm a ghost? You already saw me," Lilly explained.

"No, after that," Danny said shaking his head.

"That you should trust me like Sam and Tucker?" Lilly said.

"No, before that!" Danny said getting a little flustered.

"That you're a- Ohhh, that, what I meant was uhmm…guys any help here?" Lilly said looking at the others.

"Your own your own here sis," David said backing up along with Alex and Taylor.

"Gee, thanks," Lilly said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"How do you know?" Jazz asked.

"Well I am a halfa along with David and Alex and most ghosts knows your part human too, so why wouldn't we?" Lilly explained.

"I guess you have a point there, that would explain why you weren't surprised when Vlad changed right in front of you guys," Danny said with his fingers rubbing his chin.

"Exactly," Lilly said shrugging her shoulders.

"But I do need more explanations," Danny said.

"What other things do you need to know?" David asked wondering when all the questions were going to stop.

"How exactly did you guys get your powers?" Danny asked.

Lilly, David, Taylor, and Alex all looked at each other with wide eyes wondering how they were going to explain that part.

"Think about it guys. We have ghost powers. We are halfas besides Taylor. We know Danny's secret. We hate Vlad, even more than you do Danny. Vlad claims all of us his grandchildren. Isn't it kind of obvious?" David asked.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all looked at each other really confused didn't know where this was going.

"Not really," Sam said slowly shaking her head.

"Wow you guys are clueless, and I thought Danny was the only clueless one. Has Vlad ever had a child?" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"No," Danny said.

"Ok, but who did he ever consider his children?" Alex asked hoping they would get the point already.

"Well he said that about someone we know named Danielle and sometimes Danny and I but I don't understand how-" Jazz started to say but then her eyes got wide once she realized what they were trying to say.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Danny asked looking how pale her sister was turning.

"But-but-but that's impossible!" Jazz said holding her head and pacing.

"Oh, but it is," Taylor said smiling really big.

"Okay, but at least tell me who's who so I won't be so confused but by looking at all you I have a pretty good idea," Jazz said looking at all of them.

"Okay, let's see if you know which one of us if yours" Lilly said stepping back along with David, Taylor, and Alex.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at all of them very confused because they had no idea what the heck they were talking about.

"Hmmm….I think I'm going to go with….Taylor," Jazz said smiling at Taylor.

"Ding Ding! We have a winner!" David said like one of those TV hosts.

"Oh my god!" Jazz yelled running to Taylor giving her a huge hug and jumping up and down.

"Okay what the heck is going on?!" Sam said stepping forward trying to figure out what's going on.

"Oh my god, this is amazing! You're so beautiful!" Jazz said pulling apart from her and looking at her up and down ignoring Sam.

"Well where else did I get me beauty from?" Taylor said smiling at Jazz.

"Haha, guess you have a point there. But can you tell me who-" Jazz started to say but got interrupted by Taylor talking.

"I'm sorry but I already said enough," Taylor said kind of frowning wishing she could tell her what she wants.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Jazz said frowning a bit.

"Okay, that's enough! What is going on?!" Danny said getting frustrated.

"But I just want to say sorry to all of you, for saying we shouldn't trusting you," Jazz said looking down at the ground.

"It's okay. It was only normal for you go get suspicious," Lilly said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!!??" Danny, Sam, and Tucker all yelled hoping for an explanation.

"Wow, you guys still didn't figure it out?" Jazz said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Not really," Tucker said.

"Well to some it all up, I just met my daughter and she's gorgeous!" Jazz said excitedly looking like she was going to start jumping up and down again.

"Thanks," Taylor said smiling at Jazz.

"Wait! Jazz is your mom?!" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I thought we made that pretty clear. Wow, you were right what you tell me about Uncle Danny being clueless," Taylor said laughing.

"I know right!" Jazz said laughing along with her daughter.

"So that's why you didn't want us to know who you were." Sam said.

"Exactly, I mean how weird would it be to meet your kid," Lilly explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait so does that mean one of you other's is mine?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, can you guess?" David said wanting to mess with him a little bit.

"But that isn't fair, Jazz had an easier guess cause she knew her kid wouldn't have ghosts powers and Taylor is the only one who doesn't," Danny complained like some little kid.

"Come on, it's not that hard," Lilly said.

"Yeah it is," Danny argued back.

"Okay, think about it. Think about our conversation the other night. What did I say to you about one of my parents," Lilly said like she was explaining to a five year old.

Danny started to think about it then remembered what she said.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Goodnight Lil," Danny said deciding that would be a cute nick name for her.

Lilly then giggles a little bit that surprised Danny.

"What?" Danny said wanted to laugh too.

"Nothing, it's just that only my dad ever calls me that," Lilly said looking up at Danny.

"Well now I do too," Danny said placing covers over Lilly.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Oh my god," Danny said just above a whisper looking straight at Lilly and David.

"That's right, Lilly and David Fenton at your services," Lilly said laughing a bit at her comment putting her shoulder around David.

**That's chapter 7!!!! It's a little bit longer than my usual chapters but who cares the longer the better. And also, you're probably confused by now about whom Alex's parents are, but some of you might know who one of his parents is. And for Lilly and David's mom well I hoped you have that figured out by now. As for Taylor's dad well I don't know if you guys will know who that is but in your reviews give me your guesses. BTW I don't know when I will be able to update again ): I know I'm horrible but I will try to update by Easter, I'll REALLY try. Anyway REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK!!!!! I am so sorry it took so long but I have been super busy with family. But here is chapter 8!!!**

**DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

'This can't be happening to me,' Danny thought to himself as he looked back and forth between Lilly and David.

"Sorry for the shock but we didn't have much of a choice, you guys were just getting to close," Lilly explained.

"Wait a minute, how is Alex your cousin? Jazz is Danny's only sibling Taylor is Jazz's daughter," Jazz asked.

"Well, Alex is our third cousin while Taylor is our first cousin. My dad and Alex's mom are cousins. Well they call each other cousins anyway," David explained.

"But-"Sam started to say.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time to explain everything, we need to figure out what's going on here," Lilly said looking around at now her destroyed town.

"But where do we start?" Danny asked.

"Our house," Lilly and David said simultaneously.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Everyone was following Lilly and David down the street till they came across an average looking home that looked like it didn't get affected by all the damage that the other houses have gotten.

"How did your house survive?" Danny asked looking at their perfect compared to all the destroyed homes.

"Maybe our dad put up the ghost shield," Lilly said opening up the door.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked around the house and it looked like the average home but they were smart enough to know there was a catch sense this was Danny's home.

"Let's take a look around. There has to be something thing here that will help," David said.

Everyone started to search the whole house but could find nothing.

"There has to be something here," Lilly whispered to herself.

Lilly then saw something that caught her eye. The door to their basement was slightly opened and knew that they were to keep that door closed at all times. Lilly walked down the steps to see her dad's lab. It looked similar to Maddie and Jack's except more high tech and Danny's ghost portal was probably twice as big.

Lilly was walking around the lab to find anything suspicious or anything that can help them then heard something crash in the corner, Lilly jumped from the sound.

"Is everything alright down here?" Danny asked walking down the steps.

"Yeah, but I think I heard something over there," Lilly said pointing towards the corner with a few boxes, most likely filled with beakers or ghost gadgets.

Danny and Lilly started to walk slowly towards the boxes and started to shift through them till they heard a little squeal. Danny picked up the box that made the noise and noticed it was a lot heavier than the rest.

"Here, there's something in this," Danny said picking up the box and bring it over to a table.

"I wonder what-" Lilly started but didn't have a chance to finish cause a ghost ray shot from inside the box and the box broke into pieces revealing this boy toddler that looked about 4 or 5 years old. The boy had a black and white jumpsuit on that looked like Danny's and had snow-white hair with glowing green eyes just like Danny and Lilly do when they are in ghost form.

"Jeremy!" Lilly yelled excitedly picking up Jeremy and giving him a monster hug.

"Who's this?" Danny asked confusedly looking at the boy in Lilly's arms.

"This is my baby cousin Jeremy, Alex's little brother," Lilly explained still holding Jeremy.

"Lilly, I'm scared," Jeremy said giving out a little sob.

"No, no. It's going to be okay. Were going to protect you, I promise. By the way, you know you're not supposed to be in ghost form without your mommy around," Lilly explained putting Jeremy down and kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"But she's just in there," Jeremy said pointing towards a door in the lab that looks like that leads to another part of the lab.

"What?!" Lilly screamed.

Danny was kind of shocked to hear this too because he didn't think that anyone else was in this house because they haven't heard a peep since they walked into this house.

"Danny, go upstairs with everyone and keep them up there," Lilly explained.

Danny decided not to argue and went back upstairs with everyone else. When he got up there they were all just sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Where's Lilly?" David asked standing up.

"She's down in the basement. But Alex, I think your little brother Jeremy is down there," Danny explained shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"What! What is he doing here?!" Alex yelled knocking down the chair while standing up.

"LILLITH SAMANTHA FENTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a female voice screamed from down in the basement and seemed like it shook the whole house.

"Uh oh," David said with his face turning pale.

Everyone ran towards the door of the basement and creaked open to see Lilly backing up towards the door looking scared.

"After I specifically told you not to say about whom you are and especially expose your powers, and NOW you brought the younger ones here!!" the woman said stepping towards Lilly who was against the wall.

The woman had really long black hair pulled up into a ponytail and the ponytail reached down to the small of her back. She had a long sleeved light purple shirt that was tight fitting that had her shoulders exposed with straight legged dark jeans tucked underneath black, high heeled leather boots that reached to about her knees.

"But it wasn't my fault! You know how Vlad gets to me!" Lilly yelled back.

"Yes, I know but he did just exactly what he wanted you to do. He wanted to expose you for who you were and he knew once the others saw you in ghost form they would figure it out," the women said calming down a bit.

"Yeah, but it did take them a while to figure it out though," Lilly said chuckling.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all looking at each other thinking how they missed that but then continued to ease drop like the rest were.

"Haha. That doesn't really surprise me," the woman said shaking her head laughing too.

"But now sense they're here, they can help, including me," Lilly said.

"Lilly, I don't want you guys to get involved. I was lucky enough to have your father let me stay here," the women explained.

"I want to stay too," Jeremy said who walked towards Lilly wrapping his arms around Lilly's leg.

"We can't have you kids get hurt." the woman said sternly.

"I am a Fenton. I am the daughter of one of the most powerful ghosts that ever existed. I am strong enough to help my father and I will help no matter what you say." Lilly said proudly.

"We'll talk about this later, and you guys, it's not polite to ease drop," the woman said not even turning around the look at the others at the door.

Everyone started to walk downstairs towards Lilly, Jeremy, and the woman.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, I would like you to meet someone," Lilly said smiling at the three.

The women turned around towards Danny, Sam, and Tucker to see that the woman had purple eyes and bangs that hung a bit in her eyes.

"Sam, meet you," Lilly said smiling towards Sam who looked shocked eyeing her up and down inspecting her.

Danny shot his eyes were going to fall out of his eyes. Sam was gorgeous! Well she always was but she definitely grew out and got A LOT curvier.

"You can stop drooling now you might catch flies," Lilly laughed at Danny pushing up his mouth.

**(A.N- Samantha is what we're going to call the older version of Sam)**

Samantha was sort of giggling while Sam was kind of turning red over the fact that Danny was attracted to her, well her older self.

"Come on kids, I have more people I want you guys to meet since you're here," Samantha said walking towards the door the Jeremy was pointing at earlier and walking inside with everyone else following too.

**That's chapter 8. I am so sorry it took so long. I have been really busy but don't worry, I won't leave this FanFic. Remember to review!!!**


	9. Author's Note

**--Heyyy!!!! This is just an author's note cause I want you guys to tell me what you want in the next chapter. Here are your choices.**

**1. Find out and meet Taylor's dad**

**2. Find out and meet Alex's parents**

**3. Meet another sibling of one of the kids.**

**4. Find out Danny's ex-wife and meet Lilly and David's half brother or sister**

**5. Meet another teenager from the future (I don't want to give away too much with this hint so that's all I'm really going to say about that but this character will be in the story eventually)**

**--Well those are your choices. Leave me reviews of what you want you want to see in the next chapter. You guys can say you want more than one of these ideas in the story if you want too. All of these things will eventually come up in the story but I just want your guys' opinion of what you want in Chapter 9. So leave your reviews and tell me! Plz.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9!!!! Well I read your reviews and 1 person wanted to meet Alex's parents, 1 person for Taylor's dad, 1 person for finding out and meeting Danny's ex wife and Lilly and David's half brother or sister. 1 person for meeting another sibling. 2 people really didn't want Danny to have an ex-wife so I won't put it in this chapter. But 2 people voted for meeting another teenager from the future so that's what I'm going with (: and there is going to be a combination of the ideas too in this story (: so read and find our which ones!! Sorry about the long wait too, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Everyone started to follow Samantha into the other room that was part of the room. They all walked in to find that the room looked like an experiment room. Danny eyes the room around till he sees black hair sticking up from behind a spinny chair and this person seemed to be looking up something on a computer.

"Samantha, where did you go to?" the person asked without even turning around in the chair.

"Well our children brought some people here," Samantha said eyeing the kids in a sort of glare and Lilly just looked at her feet.

"What are you talking about? Their not even in this time," the person said.

"Just turn around," Samantha said quite annoyingly.

You hear the person take a heavy sigh and spin the chair around to look at the kids and as she sees them her eyes grow quite large.

"Alex! What are you doing here!" the person said walking up to Alex looking him all over to make sure he wasn't hurt and kissing all over his face.

"Mom!" Alex said trying to shove his mother away.

"I'm sorry but you know I don't want you hear at a time like this," the woman explained releasing her son.

"Well I wasn't the one who ran into the time portal," Alex said looking toward Lilly and so did Alex's mother.

Danny got a good look at this woman. She had messy black hair that was in a low pony tail that reached the mid of her back and had long bangs that hung in her blue eyes. She was hearing a red turtle neck sweater with a silver chain belt wrapped on the waist of the sweater. She also had light blue flare jeans on with black converse shoes on. Danny could tell that she dressed a bit young for her age but she could pull it off. Once Danny looked over her a few more times he then remembered what David said earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

"Wait a minute, how is Alex your cousin? Jazz is Danny's only sibling Taylor is Jazz's daughter," Jazz asked.

"Well, Alex is our third cousin while Taylor is our first cousin. My dad and Alex's mom are cousins. Well they call each other cousins anyway," David explained.

"But-"Sam started to say.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time to explain everything, we need to figure out what's going on here," Lilly said looking around at now her destroyed town.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Danielle?!" Danny exclaimed still gaping at the woman.

The woman then turned to look at Danny and a slight grin grew on her face.

"Good to know you recognize me," Danielle said chuckling.

"Gosh Danny, you recognize Danielle but now me?!" Samantha said crossing her arms and looking at Danny.

"But-well-sorry- its just-" Danny babbled.

"I was only kidding Danny," Samantha said laughing.

Danny sighed in relief then glared at Samantha.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? We all thought you guys would be in the ghost zone where the war is at with everyone else." Taylor asked.

Samantha and Danielle looked at each other than Samantha eyed her telling her that she would explain.

"We are here to continue to build our secret weapon that will stop Vlad and Logan," Samantha explained.

"This weapon is designed to-" Danielle continued but got interrupted.

"Logan?! What has he every done?!" Lilly said stepping forward looking confused and mad.

"Lilly look-" Samantha said kneeling down to look at Lilly.

"No! Why don't you guys believe Logan?! He was never done anything wrong. He is one of the good guys. He would never hurt anyone," Lilly said with anger in her voice.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were all confused about what they were talking about. Who's Logan and was this guy working with Vlad and Lilly was defending him?

"He hurt you," David said putting his hand on Lilly's shoulder only to have it shoved away.

"No! That wasn't his fault. He was being controlled!" Lilly said looking if as she was going to cry.

"That's what he wanted you to think Lilly," Danielle explained.

Lilly just looked at her mom, Danielle, and David in almost disgust as she stepped back and changed into her ghost form and flew off into the ceiling.

"Lilly!" David yelled changing into his ghost form.

When David was in ghost form he was the spitting image of Danny when he was in ghost form, same kind of jumpsuit, the glowing green eyes, and the same hair, anyone could tell that they were Father and Son. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz took notice of this too.

David flew off through the ceiling most likely going after to calm down Lilly. Samantha seemed to look down in shame then Danielle put her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Samantha, don't worry. She will realize it soon enough," Danielle said.

"No she won't. She's just as stubborn as her father. She won't believe anything until she knows 100% sure," Samantha said shaking her head still looking down at her shoes.

.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sam said stepping forward getting kind of annoyed not knowing anything that has been going on lately.

Samantha and Danielle looked at each other debating on whether or not telling the kids.

"Look kids. We can't afford you guys finding out anything else so you guys need to figure it for yourself," Danielle explained.

Just as Danielle just finished talking David flew back in from the ceiling still in his ghost form.

"I can't find her anywhere!" David yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Maybe she just needs time for herself," Samantha said.

"What if she gets hurt? You know it's not safe for her being out there," David explained worried about his little sister. Well only little by five minutes.

"I trust her enough. But for now Taylor I could use your help with this," Samantha said pointing towards the computer.

"What do you need help with?" Taylor asked looking at the laptop.

"Well these are the blueprints for the weapon. There is a program in here that your father put in it that tells us if it's possible to build and it's safe and we checked it multiple times and it still says it's unsafe," Danielle explained.

"Let me have a look," Taylor said sitting down in the chair and working on the blue prints.

**2 minutes and 36 seconds later**

"Done, and it's 100% safe and I made the blast speed 45% percent stronger and faster," Taylor pronounced proudly.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were amazed that Taylor could do that when Samantha and Danielle couldn't; they all decided that she was extremely intelligent. Since Jazz was her mom it kind of made sense.

"Wow I'm impressed. You must get your smarts from me," Jazz said proudly.

"I do. But I didn't get these kind of skills from you," Taylor explained pointing at the laptop.

"Who did you get it from then?" Sam asked.

"My father. He is very good with technology and taught me everything he knows," Taylor said with a big grin.

"Thanks Taylor. Now it's just time for building," Danielle said walking towards the end of the lab with Samantha.

All the kids then started to hear a beeping noise and you could tell it was coming from Taylor. You see her pull something out of her little pocket on the side of her dress and see the ringing is coming from the device in her pocket.

"Hello?" Taylor asked confusedly.

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker rather confusedly including Jazz wondering who would be calling her at this time like this, but Alex didn't seem to show any emotion.

"Dad! Hey…no everything is fine…how did you know I was here?....ohh wait I thought you disconnected that?!....I'm not a little kid anymore!....I know it's cause you want to protect me but….fine….okay I will….okay bye," Taylor then hung up her phone.

"Your dad didn't disconnect that chip you in didn't he?" Alex said chuckling a bit.

"No," Taylor mumbled under her breath.

"A tracking chip?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. He put one on Jeremy too cause Danielle asked him too," Taylor said looking at Jeremy who was sleeping on the floor.

"We could use your guys help here!" Danielle said on the other side of the lab.

Everyone started to walk over except for Danny and Sam noticed and walked back to see who he hasn't moved.

"Aren't you coming?" Sam asked.

"No, I think I should look for Lilly," Danny said looking up towards the ceiling where Lilly flew up from.

"I'll think she'll be fine Danny. You're just worried because you're her father," Sam explained.

"That gives me more the reason to go look for her to make sure she's okay," Danny said sounding concerned

"Then I won't stop you," Sam said smiling on the fact that Danny was probably a really good father to Lilly and David.

"Thanks Sam," Danny said while changing into ghost form.

"Just please be careful," Sam said looking down at her shoes.

Danny smiled at Sam and stepped a bit closer to her. He cupped her left cheek and kissed her right one then flew off towards the ceiling. Sam just stood there turning crimson red and holding her right cheek where he kissed her then walking back to help the others.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny was flying over the now destroyed city looking for Lilly or any sign of Lilly.

"Please don't be hurt Lilly. What kind of a father would I be?" Danny asked himself while still flying.

Danny then saw a figure standing on top of a destroyed and automatically knew it was Lilly. He went invisible as he flew closer and saw her in human form sitting down on the roof looking down, talking to herself. Danny could automatically tell that she has been crying.

"How could they not trust Logan? Guess I can't blame them for everything that has happened," Lilly said playing with some dirt.

"At least you trust me," a voice said.

Danny looked up and saw a ghost that looked about his age. He had spiked black hair with red glowing pupils in his eyes. He was wearing a pale blue jumpsuit similar to Danny's except it was pale blue and black while Danny's was black and silver and also had a black cape.

Lilly looked up and saw the ghost and looked almost excited to see him.

"Logan!" Lilly screamed changing into ghost form and flying towards Logan in the sky and giving him a huge hug with him hugging back. Danny was still watching and didn't like the idea of Lilly hugging some ghost, especially a teenage boy ghost.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you're here," Lilly said still holding onto Logan with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"Same with you. I thought you and everyone else hid in a different dimension," Logan said pulling a way a bit to look at her face but still holding onto her.

"Time line actually," Lilly corrected him.

"Oh, didn't know that. Shows how much I know," Logan said which made Lilly giggle.

Danny had already decided not to like this guy.

"But why are you here? Won't your father get mad if he sees you here and especially with me?" Lilly asked pulling away from him completely.

"Don't worry about him now. I was just looking around to see if anyone else was left behind then I found you," Logan explained.

Lilly and Logan then landed on the streets by the building where Lilly was standing on top of before.

"Yeah, about people being left behind…" Lilly said sheepishly looking around awkwardly.

"Yeah?" Logan asked.

"Well my family is here too and I bet more family is here too somewhere in my house," Lilly said squinting a bit to wait for his reaction.

"What?! Do they realize that if they stay there much longer they will be dead!" Logan exclaimed getting worried.

"What?!" Lilly exclaimed.

Danny knew this wasn't going to be good was Logan was about to explain.

"Lilly. They are in danger, more danger than they realize. Vlad thinks they are all in a different dimension and if he doesn't find them soon, he will know you guys came back here," Logan explained looking worried.

"Oh god. We have to warn them!" Lilly said grabbing Logan's hand trying to drag him off with her but he wasn't budging.

"I can't go with you," Logan explained in a quiet voice.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"You know as well as I do that they don't trust me and if I step a foot in that house they won't hesitate by capturing me or killing me," Logan explained.

"They won't if you're with me," Lilly said trying to drag him but he still wasn't budging.

"I'm sorry Lilly but I have to go," Logan was about to take off when he looked at Lilly who looked like she was going to cry.

"Lilly, please don't do this again," Logan said walking towards her taking her in his arms.

"Why do you pretend to be on their side?" Lilly asked in a whisper.

"You know exactly why," Logan whispered in her ear.

"But if your father disowned you, you know that we would find you a home close by. I bet even my Uncle Tucker would take you in. He's always wanted a son," Lilly explained.

"It's not that simple," Logan said letting her go and turning the other way.

"Of course it is! You just don't want to make your father think of you was a betrayer," Lilly said stepping in front of him making him look at her.

"That's only part of the reason," Logan said.

"Then what else then?" Lilly said crossing he arms.

"You know as well as I do why. They would use you against me and I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me," Logan said cupping her left cheek with his palm.

"I can take care of myself," Lilly said looking down only to have Logan make her raise her head with his hand still in contact with her face.

"I know that. But if he ever hurt you I could never live with myself," Logan said looking into her eyes.

Logan, still looking into her eyes, then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lilly's in a passionate kiss.

Danny felt so much rage in him that he felt like going over there and throwing this 'Logan' over a building. Danny then became visible and tackled Logan into the ground breaking their kiss.

"You stay away from her!" Danny yelled in rage throwing punches at Logan and getting ready to fire an energy blast at him but something stopped him.

"Danny stop!" Lilly yelled in desperation which made him stop. Lilly then pulled Danny off of Logan while Logan stood up trying to figure out what just happened.

"I am not stopping till this guy is dead!" Danny yelled getting ready to charge at Logan again but Lilly then stood in front of him before he could.

"Danny, please. I can explain," Lilly cried out.

"Lilly, who is this guy?" Logan asked pointing at Danny.

"That's a good question Lil," a voice said behind all the kids to see a tall man with snow white hair and a jumpsuit with Danny's "D" symbol.

"…Dad?" Lilly said in disbelief.

**Theres your extra long chapter and I'm sooo sorry for the late update. I will try not to do it again. LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!!!!!**

**DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!!**

"Uh oh," Logan said looking at Daniel (That's what were going to call older Danny).

"Lillith, come here. NOW," Daniel said very sternly.

Lilly had her head down as she followed her father a few feet away to talk to her and he did not look very happy about it. Danny then looked at Logan and still felt like throwing him over a building.

"So who are you exactly?" Logan asked.

"The name is Danny," Danny said glaring at him.

"Wait," Logan said looking over at Lillith looking upset as Daniel talked to her.

"You're Mr. Fenton from the past aren't you?" Logan said looking at Danny up and down.

"Gee did you just figure that out," Danny said sarcastically.

"Dude, don't need to be sarcastic," Logan said holding up his hands in defense.

"Actually I do. You kiss my daughter right in front of me and just from that I can already say I hate you," Danny said stepping toward Logan as Logan was now stepping back.

"I didn't even know you were there," Logan said getting scared by the second.

"Still don't matter," Danny said grabbing him by the neck and lifting him in the air.

"Stop," Daniel said walking back towards the boys with Lilly behind him.

"Not till I show this guy not to mess with Lilly," Danny said not taking his hands off of Logan.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to get my hands on him too but he could help us," Daniel explained.

"What?!" Danny, Logan, and Lilly said with all different expressions on each of their faces.

"You can't be serious?!" Danny yelled looking like he was going to rip his head off.

"Really?!" Lilly said looking overly joyful.

"Huh?!" Logan said in shock.

"Look, I guess if Lil trusts you then I guess I can give you a chance," Daniel said but thinking he might regret but not letting the kids know that.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Daddy!" Lilly said jumping up and giving her dad a big hug.

"Anything for my girl," Daniel said stroking her daughter's hair.

"I thought you always said mom was your girl?" Lilly asked looking at her dad with one eyebrow raised.

"Ok, you're my little girl," Daniel said laughing a bit putting Lilly down.

Danny looked at the father and daughter and right then couldn't wait till he was older and became a dad. He knew that it's a little soon to be a dad at his age but couldn't wait till he was older and had Lilly.

"We better get back home," Daniel said flying toward his house with Danny, Lillith, and Logan falling behind him flying.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Will you stop pacing already!?!!?" Danielle yelled as she, Tucker, Sam, Taylor, Alex, David, and Jazz watched Samantha pace back and forth in the living room.

"No, I won't stop pacing till I find out that Lillith and Danny are okay," Samantha said as she bit her fist still pacing.

"I'm sure they're fine," Danielle said trying to comfort her.

"Danielle! A war just happened out there and now in the ghost zone. Anyone from the ghost zone could just come here and snatch them," Samantha said pacing even faster.

"Boo,"

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!" everyone in the room screamed wondering where that came from.

Then they see Daniel, Danny, Lilly, and Logan become visible and sees them all holding their stomachs laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" Samantha said shaking her finger at Daniel.

"Oh come on! You know it was. You should have seen your guy's faces!" Daniel said still laughing.

"You'll never grow up will you?" Danielle said crossing her arms and walking towards him.

"Nope," Daniel said sounding proudly.

Samantha looks at all the kids with Daniel and notices Logan.

"Uhm?" Samantha said pointing at Logan.

"Well, can I talk to you about that in the kitchen," Daniel said pulling Samantha in the kitchen before he could say anything else.

Sam looks at Logan and notices something very familiar about him but couldn't figure out where he was seen him before, same with Tucker and Jazz.

"Logan," David said glaring at Logan with Alex by his side glaring at him too while Taylor just stayed at the couch not wanting to get involved like what Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were doing.

"David. Alex," Logan said looking at the two boys but not glaring nearly as bad as them.

"Logan," Alex said still glaring at Logan.

"Okay then. Guess what? Dad said he would give Logan a chance and let him help us," Lilly said excitedly linking her arm with Logan's.

"What?!" David and Alex yelled looking at Lilly like she was crazy.

"Yeah!" Lilly said still looking overly joyful.

"Be right back," David growled and walking to the kitchen where Daniel and Samantha were with Alex following.

Everyone looked at the two boys as they walked into the kitchen then Lilly looked towards Danny who looked like the boys were just a moment ago.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked.

"No," Danny growled looking toward Lilly.

"You have to give him a chance. You may end up liking him. You guys do have a lot in common as it is," Lilly explained.

"I am nothing like him!" Danny yelled pointing at Logan.

"Sure you are. You're both halfas living pretty much a double life with your parents not knowing about one half," Lilly explained folding her arms.

"Wait you're a halfa?" Sam asked standing up.

"Ya," Logan said stepping back with black rings forming at his waist and going up and down his body changing back into his human form.

Logan in human form had dirty blonde hair that was spiked, and had forest green eyes. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a white shirt underneath. He also had light faded, baggy jeans with black converse shoes. You could automatically tell just by looking at him that he could make any girl's head turn.

"Wow," Sam and Jazz said looking at Logan in amazement.

"I know, right?" Lilly said walking towards Sam and Jazz looking at Logan.

"He's….woah," Sam said smiling stupidly and same with Jazz.

Danny now hated this guy ten times more if that was possible. Tucker thought the same thing as they looked how all of them fond over this Logan.

Danny and Tucker, but mostly Danny, decided if this guy is going to try to seem like the good guy in this then he has another thing coming.

**DRAMA!!!!!!!! Now Tucker is part of the HLWAPC (Hate Logan With A Passion Club). Maybe Tucker is jealous over somebody who's falling all over him ;) Same with Danny :P Just have to wait till Chapter 11 comes out to see what happens!! LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! I know it's been months since I've updated and I'm sooo sorry! I have been traveling in Europe with my best friend and I just got totally side tracked but I'm back and I will try not to pull a stunt like that again I swear.**

**DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Lilly, Sam, and Jazz were all talking to Logan as if he was the most fascinating thing in the world while Danny and Tucker sat to the side rolling their eyes very annoyed. Taylor was sitting with the boys too.

"Soo Taylor, what do you know about this guy?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know if I should say much. All I can really say is that he pretends to be on the bad side of this war while he claims to be on our side," Taylor explained watching the girls with Logan.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"It's complicated and I really shouldn't say much," Taylor said.

"Wow Logan you did all that just to protect Lilly?" Jazz asked looking at him adoringly.

Taylor watched Danny and Tucker watch him with such rage she almost wanted to laugh but decided to just smile at them.

"You know, I don't think he's all bad," Taylor said.

"How could you say that?" Danny exclaimed at Taylor.

"Because I know people very well, and I know the only reason why you guys hate the guy is because, Danny, you're mad he kissed your daughter and jealous that he has Sam's attention," Taylor said smirking at Danny.

"Only half of that is true!" Danny yelled pointing a finger at her.

"And Tucker you're upset because he has Jazz's attention," Taylor said ignoring Danny's comment.

"What? That ridiculous…" Tucker said looking around the room.

"Well whether you know or not it's true," Taylor said deciding it's the end of that conversation.

At that moment you see David and Alex coming down the stairs looking still very mad.

"Where are Daniel and Samantha?" Taylor asked.

"Still upstairs talking. But Logan were going to be talking to you." David said pulling Logan away from the girls. Lilly was glaring at David as he did so.

"Don't worry we won't hurt his pretty boy face," Alex said holding onto his other shoulder and guiding Logan to another room in the lab. Lilly was praying they really wouldn't because when it came to her safety David and Alex would do anything.

"Soo…where are the other two?" Jazz asked trying to break the awkward tension she knew was coming.

"Probably still upstairs talking," Lilly said.

They suddenly heard a phone ring and you say Danielle pick up her cell phone off the desk she was at.

"Hello?...Jazz?...JAZZ?...calm down what's going on?...uh oh…shhh calm down it will be okay…we'll be right there," Danielle said clicking on the end button.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Taylor, your dad is in trouble," Danielle said looking straight at her.

Taylor eyes widen to the side of plates and she started to breath very heavy and looked like if she was going to pass out.

"Taylor. Taylor! It'll be okay. Just breath. David! Alex! Logan!" Lilly screamed for the boys.

All the boys ran in wondering what's going on but then saw Taylor's face and ran over to help try calming her down.

"Kids we have to go NOW! Tucker and Jazz you guys stay here and watch Jeremy" Danielle said turning into her phantom form. Daniel and Samantha then both ran into the room and Daniel changed into his phantom form along with Lilly, David, Danny, Logan, and Alex.

"We heard what happened. Let's go!" Daniel commanded flying through the ceiling carrying Samantha and David carrying Taylor.

Everyone took off through the ceiling following Daniel except for Danny and Sam.

"Wait. Who's Taylor's father?" Sam whispered into Danny.

"Guess were going to find out," Danny said smirking down at Sam giving her a wink before he grabbed her around the waist to catch up with the others.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Tucker and Jazz sat awkwardly in the lab still watching the sleeping Jeremy they had to watch, who's been sleeping for quiet some time now.

"Well this is weird," Tucker said looking down at his hands while the sat against a wall.

"What's weird?" Jazz asked.

"This whole mess we have gotten into. Finding out you, Danny, and even Danielle are going to get married and have kids some day," Tucker explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I just hope I'll be a good parent," Jazz said looking down at her hands. Tucker looked her and knew she was scared she wouldn't raise her kids right. Tucker thought, no, knew she would be an awesome parent.

"You'll be an awesome parent. You have to know that. You saw Taylor. She looked like a good kid with a good mom," Tucker explained taking one of Jazz's hands in one of his own. Jazz looked up at Tucker and saw her smiling at her.

"Thanks Tucker. That means a lot." Jazz said leaning up and kissing his cheek. Tucker then turned his head so he was looking straight into her eyes and decided to hell with it. He cupped one of her cheeks and leaned forward and his lips met hers.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Everyone else was flying above all the almost destroyed buildings following Danielle since she knew where Taylor's parents were.

"They're down there!" Danielle exclaimed pointing down towards two dots that appeared to be two people. Everyone flew down to see a women, who everyone could tell was Jasmine, **(A.N.- that's what were going to call Jazz from the future)** with straight red-orange hair that's a few inches past her shoulders. She had the exact same outfit except her ballet flats have been replaced with black heals and her outfit was tighter fitting and showed off her curves. Jasmine was leaning over a dark skinned man whose face you couldn't see very well because of all the bandages Jasmine was wrapping around parts of his body including some of his face.

"My god what happened?" Daniel demanded answer as to what happened to Jasmine's husband.

"Vlad happened. He refused to give out answers about anything and did this to him but he did get one piece of information that you aren't gonna be too thrilled to hear about," Jasmine explained.

"What?" Daniel asked. Jasmine looked at all the kids including the younger versions of her brother and Sam and sighed.

"He knows that all the kids are here, including all of them," Jasmine said referring to them as to Danny and Sam, and Jazz and Tucker who were back at the house.

"Oh god," Daniel whispered threading his fingers through his hair and walking around a little bit in circles.

"What are we gonna do?" Lilly asked.

"I guess we have no choice Daniel," Samantha said pulling Daniel back to the rest of the group.

"She's right. You're going to have to help us fight," Daniel said trying not to look like he was falling apart inside thinking about his daughter and son getting hurt in battle.

"What?" everyone exclaimed all having different facial expressions but Taylor wasn't paying much attention since she was sitting by her dad's side hoping he'll wake up soon.

"That doesn't mean you're actually going to be fighting people," Daniel explained quickly because he knew that Lilly would think she would.

"I don't care! I'm just glad I'm helping!" Lilly said jumping up and giving her dad a big bear hug. Then they heard someone groan and saw Taylor's dad starting to move and everyone quickly moved around him.

"Dad?" Taylor said who has been holding on to his hand the whole time. Jasmine kept watching her husband and daughter knowing right then how close they were and would do anything to make sure the other stayed alive. That's why he had a tracking chip installed into Taylor's skin.

"Mmph!" Taylor's dad trying to talk through the bandages.

"Sorry!" Jasmine said starting to take off the bandages so he can at least talk.

"Wait!" Taylor yelled before her mom could take off anymore.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"Do you think it's wise for Danny and Sam to see who my father is?" Taylor asked looking at them along with everyone else.

"Why can't we know? We may not even know this person," Danny explained kind of shrugging.

"Haha. Ohh trust me. You guys know this person very well," David said chuckling.

"We do?" Danny and Sam asked.

"Guys meet my father," Taylor announced proudly as she removed the bandages from his face to reveal himself.

"…TUCKER?"

**That's chapter 11. I hope some of you guys aren't mad at me ): I don't blame you if you were. I would be too, I was just soo busy but I'm back and I'll keep writing till I'm done. And some of you may notice that Lilly isn't in this chapter that much. But don't worry, I just wanted some of the other characters to get a chance to be a part of the story.**

**REVIEW! Plz ):**


End file.
